Life Moves On
by Megs6292
Summary: Anna only has a month left of her senior year. It's been four months' since Hunter died and she is having a hard time moving past what happened. Callie tries and eventually talks Anna into working with her at Kelly's. Anna keeps running into the new guy i


**Diclaimer:** I'm only 14 don't own anything but the story idea.

**A/N:** This is the sequal to _Young Love and it's Consequences_ I will post the chapters I have so far.

**Prologue  
**"No Callie!" Anna protested as they lounged by the pool in Anna's backyard.  
"Why won't you work at Kelly's with me, Mike offered both of us job positions,"  
Anna just looked at Callie.  
Callie sighed it had been four months' since Hunter died and Anna had hid herself from most things, she had started dating endless guys again but not the way she did before. She wasn't as into it Callie knew she was just doing it to try to forget.  
"Anna, you know you can't keep hiding yourself from the world just because Hunter's gone." Callie said gently.  
Anna rested her sunglasses on the top of her head and Callie noticed tears glistening in Anna's eyes.  
"I'm not hiding Callie I've started dating again,"  
"Let me put a correction on that statement you've started up the date and dump method again, that's what you do when your hurt and your trying to avoid dealing with something,"  
Anna sent a slight glare in Callie's direction and thought "I hate it when she's right."  
"Will you at least think about working at Kelly's with me?' Callie asked with pleading eyes.  
"Fine I'll think about it," Anna sighed.  
Nathan walked out the back door in his swim trunks and stepped into the pool. He snuck up behind Anna's lounging float ready to flip it over when Anna grabbed his arm in a tight grasp.  
"You dunk me and you get my long freshly painted nails embedded in your arm!" Anna said in a warning tone.  
"Okay I'll back away because I would like to keep the skin on my arm!" Nathan said in mock surrender.  
Anna let out a short laugh. She knew Nathan had tried his best to help her after Hunter died even though he was busy with his last year of college.  
Nathan went under the water and swam under Anna's float and it flipped instantly, Anna surfaced to the top of the pool and stood soaking wet to find Callie suppressing a laugh. But her eyes narrowed at Nathan who was laughing his butt off.  
Anna rolled her eyes at her brother  
"How old are you again Nathan?"  
"Five?"  
"Ha ha very funny," Nathan said rolling his eyes at his little sister but, happy to see her laugh for a change.  
Out of nowhere there was a clap of thunder. The girls moaned and got out of their floats and started towards the pool steps.  
Once Anna's body was fully out of the water she shrieked "its freezing!"  
"Poor baby," Nathan said in his usual big brother teasing tone.  
"Shut up!" Both girls said in unison as they stepped inside the house. 

**Chapter 1**  
As soon as Anna, Callie and Nathan got into the house it started to rain. Nathan headed up to his old room, he was staying at his parent's house for the weekend but, he had to head back to PCU on Sunday afternoon. He had been trying to juggle his college courses and helping Anna get over what happened since Megan hadn't been able to be around much with her job. He heard Callie and Anna walk into Anna's bedroom but, before he could think about it his cell phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"Hey it's Josh, when do you think you'll be coming back to the dorm?"  
"Sunday afternoon, why?" Nathan asked wondering what his friend was up to.  
"There is someone moving into the dorm across from ours," Josh explained.  
"Who?"  
"I don't know yet they haven't said,"  
Nathan looked at his cell phone and the battery was about to die.  
"Look I have to go my cell phone is about to die,"  
"Okay, bye," Josh said hanging up.  
There was another clap of thunder and a flash of lightening, the lights flickered and the house went dark.  
Nathan and Anna stepped out into the hall while Callie was standing in Anna's bedroom doorway.  
"Do you guys have flashlights up there?" Patrick yelled up the stairs.  
"Uh…No I don't think so," Anna said looking in Nathan's direction to see if she was right, Nathan just shrugged.  
"Okay I'm not sure if we have any spare ones down here but--"  
"No dad, don't worry about it we'll manage," Anna said suppressing a laugh as Callie held up a miniature clip on reading light,  
"I'm afraid to ask but, I'm going to ask anyway what are you going to do with that?"  
"We're going to turn it on, sit on our butts and scoot down the staircase," Anna explained rolling her eyes at her brother as if he should have known all along.  
"You're insane!"  
"No we're not insane," Callie started.  
"We're just very creative," Anna finished.  
"Right, creative,"  
Anna narrowed her eyes in Nathan's direction.  
"Which would you rather do, cooperate and scoot down the stairs like a good boy or not cooperate and watch me tumble down the stairs and land on my head?"  
"Don't answer that!" Anna yelled knowing Nathan would answer to the second option just to get on her nerves.  
Anna and Callie sat down at the edge and started scooting down the staircase. Nathan sighed and followed.  
Once they were downstairs Patrick asked  
"What took you guys so long to get down the stairs?"  
"We had to improvise since we didn't have a flashlight," Anna explained.  
Patrick looked at Nathan "Do I even want to know?"  
"No I don't think you do,"  
Patrick nodded not even wanting to know.  
Anna and Callie were already on the couch so Nathan sat on the free side next to Callie. Patrick went over and sat next to Robin enjoying the momentary silence.  
Callie sighed as she started thinking about the letter Hunter gave her to give to Anna the day before he died. She still hadn't shown the letter to Anna she was trying to find the right time to do it.  
Anna sat on the couch thinking back to the winter formal and the cabin. Hunter had defended her to Holly and then they made love. She hadn't gone to school for a few days after he died but she eventually had to go back if she wanted to graduate. School wasn't the same as it was before. Whether she wanted to admit it or not she still missed him. Anna felt a tear roll down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away.  
Before Anna could think about it anymore the lights flickered back on.  
Callie went to get her things from Anna's room so she could leave before it started storming again and Anna went to help her.  
Nathan watched as Anna left, he thought he saw Anna crying when the lights were out but he wasn't sure. 

**Chapter 2  
**It was late Sunday morning and Nathan had to go back to PCU for classes the next day.  
Nathan groaned as he rolled over to look at his digital clock it was nine o'clock, as he got older he started to understand why Megan always threatened to whack him over the head with a squishy pillow when he woke her up early. Nathan sat up and slowly trudged out of bed into the hall. He stopped for a second when he reached Anna's door. He sighed he had taken over the role of protective older brother since Megan had her career going and he was not the youngest anymore. He went down the stairs to the kitchen and got some cereal. A few minutes later Nathan looked over to find Anna stumbling down the steps.  
Anna plopped in the chair across from Nathan and laid her head on the table.  
"Nathan, I'm giving you permission to smack me upside the head with a squishy pillow if I ever stay up as late as I did last night,"  
"How late did you stay up?" Nathan asked looking at the stairway to make sure their parent's would not come down.  
Anna noticed and said "Mom and dad went to pick up grandpa Robert and Grandma Anna,"  
"They both went?"  
"Yeah, someone has to sit between them in the back seat so they don't strangle each other, I'm guessing dad's the one driving and mom is in the back," Anna said laughing slightly at the fact her dad hadn't figured out how to control their moms parents after all these years.  
"How long are they going to be here?" Nathan asked remembering that Tracey Quartermaine kicked them out of her place because Robert knew that some robbery at Luke's casino had been fake, Anna was forced to move out with him.  
"Until they can find another place to stay in Port Charles," Anna explained.  
"Oh jeez, so how late did you stay up?"  
"Uh…Until three in the morning," Anna said.  
"Why did you stay up until three in the morning?" Nathan asked raising his eyebrows.  
"I was stupid and drank a Mountain Dew at almost midnight, and of course I have school tomorrow I'll be thrilled when my senior year is over!" Anna exclaimed.  
"Good luck trying to get to sleep tonight,"  
"Yeah, I'm sure getting up tomorrow won't be fun and Callie will probably be pushing me to work at Kelly's with her," Anna sighed.  
"Why don't you want to work at Kelly's?"  
"I'm just not ready to do something like that again,"  
Nathan sighed, "Anna, you can't hide away forever you have to put yourself out there again, and dating an endless number of guys isn't the way to put yourself out there or get over losing Hunter,"  
"Ugh, Nathan don't you start lecturing me too, I get enough of that from Megan, mom and dad,"  
"That's always been their job you never lecture me you help me through my problems yes but, you never lecture me why start now?" Anna grumbled.  
"I'm not lecturing you and who made up those rules?" Nathan asked putting his bowl in the dishwasher.  
"That's how it's always been, if they would lecture me and I hadn't done anything you would defend me and if I was wrong well, I got punished for it," Anna reasoned.  
"Okay maybe I did try to save your butt on more than one occasion,"  
"Now save me from the grandparents please!" Anna pleaded.  
"They're not that bad,"  
Anna walked over to Nathan and put her hand on his forehead.  
"You must have a fever because you're delusional!"  
"Not that bad, Nathan they're like another version of mom and dad with the way they banter and argue with each other a girl can only take so much of that but, I have an idea,"  
"Oh god what's your idea now?" Nathan asked his eyes holding a look of mock horror.  
"You hide me out in your dorm room until they leave,"  
Nathan laughed, "You are my little sister and I love to death but, no you can't hide out in the dorm until our grandparents leave!"  
He turned and went up the steps.  
"You're no fun!' Anna yelled up the stairs in a teasing tone.  
"I know I'm such a party pooper!" Nathan yelled back still laughing a little.  
Robin and Patrick had gotten back with Anna and Robert when Nathan was about ready to leave for PCU. Nathan pulled Anna to the side before he left.  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
"You mean with--"  
"No, I saw you crying the night the electric went out; it was because of Hunter wasn't it?" Nathan asked.  
"I just had more time to think about what happened and how it happened, I'll be fine I'm sure with these four I'll be busy so I won't get a chance to dwell on it too much." Anna said.  
"Okay, I'll be home Friday evening so you'll only have to deal with all the bantering for three days and half of Friday,"  
Anna laughed and rolled her eyes in response.  
When Nathan was out the door Anna sighed sometimes, she hated how he could read her so well.  
"Are you going to come in the living room?" Anna heard her grandpa Roberts voice float in from the living room.  
"Yeah I'll be right in;" Anna answered thinking "Let the rollercoaster begin!"  
It didn't take Nathan that long to drive to PCU since it was still in Port Charles. He walked up to the door of his dorm room and was getting ready to unlock it when he heard something drop. He looked across the hall, stood a girl with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and had a cute curvy figure. She was hunched over trying to pick up the items that had dropped the floor. He walked over and said, "Here let me help,"  
"Thank you," the girl said.  
"No problem,"  
"My names Carissa by the way," 

**Chapter 3  
**Anna was sitting on the couch between Anna and Robert trying to drown out their constant bantering and arguing. She tried to drown most of it out but she heard bits and pieces, something about her grandpa Robert being dead for fifteen years and something about Anna coming back when Megan was seventeen and Cameron being in a coma. The list dragged on and on. Anna was thankful when the phone rang. She reached over to the table on her grandpa Roberts side and got the cordless phone.  
When she got up and was out of hearing distance, she said "Hello,"  
"Hey it's Callie--"  
"Oh thank god, you have to save me both my grandparents are here and they banter and argue worse than my parents do!" Anna exclaimed, she was desperate.  
"Okay, I was calling to see if y you thought about that job position at Kelly's," Callie said.  
"Okay I'll meet you at Kelly's and we'll check it out," Anna said desperate to get out of the house.  
"You're that desperate?" Callie asked almost teasingly.  
"Yes I'm that desperate!"  
"Okay, bye," Callie laughed a little.  
Anna stepped in the kitchen where her parents were about ready to step in the living room.  
"I'm going to meet Callie at Kelly's because she wants me to check out a job position with her okay?"  
"Okay, go ahead," Patrick, said.  
"Oh, please control Grandpa Robert and Grandma Anna, I'm begging you for my sanity!" Anna said before stepping out the door.  
Robin and Patrick laughed glad to see Anna acting somewhat like herself again but they knew she was not over Hunter's death yet.  
Anna walked into Kelly's with Callie. They walked up to the counter. A boy with dirty blonde hair was not paying attention to them because he was too busy flirting with a waitress. However, Anna tried to talk anyway.  
"Excuse me," Anna said as politely as she could.  
Callie stood back knowing if anybody could handle it Anna could.  
Anna got no response so she decided to try again.  
"Excuse me!" She louder this time.  
"Do you mind I'm sort of tied up right now," the boy answered without looking at Anna.  
Anna gave an exasperated sigh "I see that your busy but, obviously not with your actual job but, I don't have all day to wait for you to get done, I just need you to tell me where Mike is,"  
The boy turned around and Anna noticed his hazel colored eyes. He put his hands on the counter.  
"He's in the back but he should be back in a few minutes."  
"Thank you, finally!" Anna said exasperated wonder who this guy thought he was.  
"We're feisty aren't we?" the boy said smirking.  
Anna narrowed her eyes "You don't even know me,"  
"You're right I don't so your name is…" he let his sentence trail.  
Anna crossed her arms refusing to be the first to speak since the guy hardly knew her.  
"Ok I'll start then, my names Kyle, now would be your turn,"  
"Mines Anna," she said with her arms still crossed giving him cold stare refusing to let a guy that had such a big ego and was way too cocky in on her good side. Anna gave an unnoticeable sigh when Mike came out from the back and Callie looked in Anna's direction.  
"I've got to go," Anna said turning around and trying not to look back at Kyle but she could not help but notice the smirk he had on his face.  
Anna and Callie talked to Mike for a few minutes and he said they had the job. When they left, Callie looked back and noticed the guy at the counter glancing at Anna.  
"What is up with you and that guy?" Callie asked once they were outside.  
"Kyle?"  
"He's a jerk ignore him," Anna rolled her eyes.  
Callie hid a smile.  
"What?" Anna asked noticing Callie smiling.  
"Nothing," Callie answered even though she knew that from what she saw there was something going on between Kyle and Anna even though they had not noticed yet.

**Chapter 4  
**"Mines Nathan,"  
Carissa smiled warmly.  
"So you just started PCU?" Nathan asked.  
"No actually I transferred from Salem University," Carissa explained.  
"Oh, that's cool, so you're from Salem?"  
"Yeah, I grew up there,"  
"If you don't mind me asking why did you have to transfer?" Nathan asked.  
"It was for personal reasons,"  
Nathan smiled understanding.  
Before anything else could be said Josh opened the door to his and Nathan's dorm room. His eyes danced between Nathan and Carissa.  
"Hey Nathan I didn't know you'd gotten back yet,"  
"I got back a few minutes ago," Nathan said.  
"I'll let you get settled back in, I should go unpack see you later," Carissa said smiling specifically in Nathan's direction.  
After Carissa was out of earshot Josh looked at Nathan and smirked.  
"Down boy,"  
"Shut up!" Nathan said shoving Josh playfully.  
"So do you have a thing for her?" Josh asked once they were inside the dorm room.  
"I just met her but, she was really…" Nathan let his sentence trail.  
"Attractive!" said with more excitement than he should have because Nathan shot him a look.  
"Excuse me but, you're the one asking me if I like her but, it sounds like you're the one that has the hots for her," Nathan said.  
"No, I was just finishing your thought," Josh said innocently.  
Nathan knew better because Josh was Josh and the biggest hint was his face was beat red.  
"Sure you were,"  
"Okay…Let's get back on topic,"  
"Do you like her or not?" Josh asked.  
"You like her don't you?"  
"I'm not saying whether I do or don't so just answer," Joshed said giving an annoyed sigh.  
"Yes I like her, you happy?" Nathan said just as annoyed with Josh as Josh was with him  
"Now that I got you to give me a straight answer, yeah I am.  
Carissa was unpacking her things in her dorm room when the door opened. She turned to see who it was and was surprised to see her best friend that moved away in tenth grade.  
"Cassie?" Carissa asked.  
"It's me!" Cassie said.  
The girls hugged each other and started into a momentary squealing fit.  
"When did you move back?" Carissa asked.  
"A week ago," Cassie replied.  
"I thought you were going to Salem U.?"  
"I was but, I transferred." Carissa said quietly.  
"Did you know who come back?"  
"Yeah,"  
"So you decided to transfer or did your parents ask you to," Cassie asked knowing very well what happened to Carissa in ninth grade.  
"Kind of a mix of both,"  
"Oh boy,"  
"Can we just get off this topic please?" Carissa asked.  
"I'm okay with getting off the topic."  
"Guess what, when I was in the hall I met this guy Nathan I really like and he's really cute…"  
After Carissa explained what happened in the hall Cassie said  
"You really like him?"  
"Yeah I really like him but, if he would find out about what happened to me in ninth grade…" Carissa let her sentence trail.  
"You know if you were to really get involved with him you would have to warn him about it,"  
"I know," Carissa said.  
Carissa sighed she couldn't forget what happened because she had a constant reminder of the mistake she made in high school. 

**Chapter 5**  
On Monday Anna walked into her third period class and sat in her seat and didn't realize who was sitting behind her until she glanced behind her.  
"Not you again!" Anna moaned sliding down into her seat.  
"Yep it's me Kyle, you should have figured since I was in Port Charles we'd go to the same school," he said smirking.  
"Oh how stupid of me," Anna said sarcastically.  
"So this means I'm stuck with you a whole school day and then I'm forced to work with you?"  
"Yeah but, at work we're only forced to deal with each other for five hours I think you can handle that can't you?"  
Anna responded by rolling her eyes she turned around to face him she said  
"Do you get all girls attention this way?"  
"By all girls you're talking about the waitress at Kelly's,"  
"I didn't say the waitress ay Kelly's I said all girls, meaning at PC high,"  
"How would you know if any of the girls at this school were flirting with me unless…You were jealous?" Kyle observed.  
Anna shook her head  
"Puh-leeze I'm not jealous I barely know you and as much as you think you know me you don't know anything about me," Anna retorted.  
"Ouch!" Kyle exclaimed a mock look of hurt on his face.  
"Yeah as you can see I'm not a morning person,"  
About that time the teacher came in and class started. Anna turned around as the teacher took attendance.  
"Anna Scorpio-Drake?"  
"Here," Anna replied.  
Kyle waited until the teacher wasn't looking  
"So I finally learn your last name huh?"  
"Yeah big yippee!" Anna whispered sarcastically.  
The teacher looked in Anna's direction.  
"Is there a problem?"  
Before Anna could respond Kyle spoke up.  
"No, there's no problem I was just asking Anna a question,"  
The teacher narrowed her eyes looking at both Anna and Kyle.  
"Okay but, you two have lunch detention for talking so after you drop your things at fifth period come back here,"  
Anna nodded.  
After Anna knew the teacher wasn't looking she shot a glare in Kyle's direction.  
Anna sunk down in her seat and tried to bear the rest of the class without melting into the floor.  
Anna ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell that signaled that fourth period ended. Kyle caught up with her halfway down the hall.  
"Why didn't you let me handle the teacher?" Anna said walking faster but Kyle managed to keep up with her.  
"Well excuse me for trying to save your butt," Kyle said harshly.  
"I'm very capable of saving my own butt, thank you,"  
Anna dropped her books on her desk and headed back to the fourth period classroom. Kyle managed to catch up to Anna.  
"I'm sure you're very capable of saving you're own butt,"  
Anna turned and raised her eyebrows.  
"Wow was that an actual complement?"  
Kyle gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head.  
"Why are you trying so hard to not like me?"  
"It comes naturally," Anna said sarcastically.  
They both sat down in desks and were silent for a long time.  
"You can't be silent forever Anna," Kyle said eyeing Anna.  
"Watch me," Anna challenged.  
Kyle laughed quietly.  
Anna tried to ignore him but said "What's so funny?"  
"I bet I could give you twenty second analyses on yourself,"  
"Okay that was random!" Anna said.  
"Do you want to hear it or not?" Kyle asked.  
"You barely know me but go right ahead!"  
"You close yourself off from everyone but your family and friends by dating multiple guys and when you get confronted about it you deny it. When a guy takes interest in you that isn't one of your date and dump guys you hide by giving off sarcastic remarks and act like you aren't interested so they're scared away."  
"So was that about right?" Kyle asked giving a cocky grin.  
Anna shook her head and laughed slightly.  
"You're an arrogant jerk," Anna said raising her eyebrows.  
"Yeah that's really mature," Kyle said.  
Anna narrowed her eyes ready to say something sarcastic when the door opened.  
The teacher came in and said they could go.  
Anna darted out of the room and as she went down the hall she wondered if Kyle might be right but, shook it off as him being an arrogant jerk. 

Chapter 6

Nathan sighed with relief when the class he was in was dismissed. He was heading back to the dorms when he ran into Carissa.

"Hey how has your first day at PCU been?" Nathan asked falling into step next to Carissa.

"Ugh, I have no clue where any of my classes are and I was almost late for my first class," Carissa said.

Nathan offered a sympathetic smile.

"It takes a little while to get used to it,"

"Yeah especially being at Salem University as long as I was before I transferred," Carissa said.

By this time they were walking down the hallway towards their dorm rooms.

"Hey do you maybe want to go get something to eat at Kelly's since we're both tired of school?" Nathan offered.

"Sure can you just give me a chance to drop my stuff and leave a note for my roommate Cassie?"

"Sure no problem,"

Carissa went into her dorm room and left a note on the table, then she

Re-applied her lip gloss. After she finished she stepped out into the hall only to be face to face with Nathan.

"Did we have good timing or what?" Nathan asked teasingly.

"Yeah really!" Carissa said giving a short laugh.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go," Carissa said nodding.

When they arrived at Kelly's they sat down at a table. They talked about random things and finally they got to the subject of their families.

"So since you already know I grew up in Salem I have to ask did you always grow up in Port Charles?" Carissa asked.

"Yeah I grew up in Port Charles with my two sisters, Megan who's the oldest out of us and Anna who's the youngest,"

"What about you?" Nathan asked noticing Anna who looked like she was arguing with some guy as they worked behind the counter.

"I have a younger brother Jack jr. and my older sister Abby who also went to PCU and works at the hospital now," Carissa explained.

"Huh, then that means she went to PCU the same time my sister Megan did,"

"Wow that's definitely a coincidence," Carissa said.

"What about parents?" Carissa asked.

"My Parents are Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio-Drake, they're doctors at GH," Nathan explained.

"What about you, who are your parents?"

"My parents are Frankie and Jennifer Brady; they got married after they thought Jack Abby's dad had died for the third time,"

Carissa saw the confused look on Nathan's face and said "Don't ask it's a long story,"

Nathan nodded and said "So Frankie's your biological dad but not Abby's he's her step dad?"

"Right, Abby's biological dad is Jack Deveraux mines Frankie Brady but we both have the same mom," Carissa explained. 

"I know it sounds complicated, a lot of things in Salem are complicated,"

"Trust me things in Port Charles are complicated too," Nathan said.

Nathan saw Anna roll her eyes in annoyance at the guy she was still working with behind the counter but, turned his eyes away when she came to take their order.

They ordered some ice cream and root beer floats.

Carissa had to excuse herself to the restroom for a few minutes. Nathan took this as a chance to ask Anna about that guy.

"Hey I didn't know you decided to take the job at Kelly's,"

"Well, Callie called like an hour after you left and Grandma Anna and Grandpa Robert were driving me insane so I decided to check it out," Anna explained.

"Okay another question who was that guy you were arguing with?"

"His name is Kyle I met him when I came with Callie to check the job out,"

"What were you guys arguing about?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing he was just being a jerk," Anna said rolling her eyes.

About that time Kyle came by.

"So you're talking about me huh?" Kyle whispered in Anna's ear.

Anna smirked and shook her head in disbelief.

After he was out of earshot Anna said "That's Kyle,"

Nathan eyed his sister "He likes you and you like him, it's obvious,"

Anna eyes bulged out of her head in horror

"You're insane I can't stand him!"

"Sure, Anna I'm your older brother I know you!"

"He's a jerk he flirts with anything in a mini skirt,"

"Okay, whatever you say," Nathan said knowing better.

Anna rolled her eyes and walked away getting back to work as Carissa came back to the table. Carissa and Nathan talked while they waited for their food.

Chapter 7

Anna stepped behind the counter and started working again when Kyle came up behind her.

"Who was that guy you were talking to for such a long time?"

"It's none of your business who I was talking to,"

"Boyfriend?" Kyle asked in his usual cocky tone.

Anna laughed and shook her head in amusement.

"Why would you care if I have a boyfriend or not?"

Callie stood in the background holding back a smile knowing very well why Kyle cared.

"I was just curious that's all I don't see a problem with that,"

"Well for your information that was my older brother," Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Uh-huh," Kyle nodded.

"Hey Anna did you hear the announcement about the senior prom coming up in two weeks?" Callie said stepping in.

"Yeah I'm not going to go I don't have a date or even a dress yet,"

"We can go to the mall and take care of the dress situation," Callie said.

Anna shrugged "What about you who are you going with?"

"Caden," Callie answered.

Before Anna could say anything she heard Kyle speak up.

"You know how you could take care of the date situation, I could take you,"

"Yeah right!" Anna said.

"Your loss," Kyle said shrugging.

"You're unbelievable!"

"That's what I'm told," Kyle smirked.

After he walked away Callie looked at Anna.

"Why did you do that, you could have had a date!"

"He's a jerk that's why!" Anna shot back.

"You know Anna I'm not saying this to be mean but as your best friend, you can't keep making excuses why you can't keep dating one guy just because they don't fit up to your expectations," Callie said trying to get though Anna's thick skull.

"Okay, tell me what do you think my expectations are?" Anna said feeling defensive.

Callie sighed "You want a guy that can be the exact way Hunter was because you loved him."

Anna was silent she hadn't thought about what happened with Hunter since the night of the thunderstorm because she'd been so busy trying to stay sane because of her grandparents madness. She thought maybe Callie was right.

"Okay, maybe you're somewhat right but, I'm not going to prom with Kyle,"

"Why not?" Callie asked.

"He's a jerk that's why,"

Callie just shook her head hoping that eventually her friend would give in and go out with him.

Later that evening when Kelly's was about ready to close up it started storming. Mike had said Callie and Anna could leave.

"Are you coming?" Callie asked as she headed out the door.

"No I'll stay here for a little while," Anna said.

Callie nodded and left.

"Wow you actually wanted to stay behind and risk being alone with me who you've tried to avoid," Kyle prodded trying to rile Anna up.

"Don't get the wrong idea but, I'm trying to avoid going to the nuthouse I call my home."

"Okay and why is it the nuthouse?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Anna smiled.

"Okay now that was unfair!"

"Oh really, how is it unfair for me to not share my private life with you, a guy who has done nothing but flirt with endless girls since he got to Port Charles?" Anna said

"Look who talking, you flirt just like I do,"

"Yeah right, I don't flirt like you do You go after girls that will fall all over you, unlike me who yes does do some flirting but, I go after pretty decent guys," Anna argued.

"Yeah, you go out with them and then dump them for the next guy,"

"What was that saying you and Callie used…The date and dump method?"

"Your method isn't that much different from mine," Kyle said.

"I'm not arguing about this, especially with you!" Anna said.

"Fine you can go ahead and deny it all you want,"

About that time there was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. It started to pour down raining.

"That's just wonderful!" Anna exclaimed in annoyance.

"What?"

"Uh Kyle did you notice the storm outside?"

"Yeah I did," Kyle replied simply.

"I'll be right back I have to go see if my car will start," With that said Anna walked out into the rain.

Kyle walked over to the door and leaned against the wall. He watched as Anna tried to start up her car. He was quickly learning what made Anna tick and while he just loved to push her buttons he was determined to get her out on a date.

"My car won't start," Anna stated.

"I see that, I also see that you're soaking wet,"

"Glad you noticed!" Anna retorted.

"How could I not," Kyle shot back.

Anna rolled her eyes.

Kyle went back behind the counter and grabbed a towel and then his sweat jacket. He handed them both to Anna.

"Why did you give me your jacket?"

"Well do you want to be soaking wet and cold?" Kyle asked.

"No," Anna said slipping the jacket on.

There was another clap of thunder and a flash of lightning and the lights went off but, that didn't stop Kyle from seeing Anna almost jump out of her skin.

"That's just great!" Anna exclaimed.

"We're going to have to stay here until it blows over,"

"I haven't even finished my homework yet and I'm stuck here," Anna sighed.

"You could have brought it,"

"Yeah I know but then again I didn't think I'd be stuck here with you at Kelly's at nine o'clock at night!"

"Okay that is very true,"

"Wow you actually agreed with me on something!" Anna said in amusement.

"Don't be so shocked Scorpio,"

"It's Scorpio-Drake, and why shouldn't I be shocked you've done nothing but bicker with me or try to get me to go out with you,"

"I know this may be a surprise to you but, I might actually like you, you might like me if you would ever put your walls down long enough," Kyle said.

Anna could tell Kyle was being sincere.

"You know you could try putting some of your walls down too,"

"What walls, I don't have any walls," Kyle protested.

"Right, this comes from the guy who will flirt with anything in a skirt,"

"Ha ha very funny, I flirt but, I don't have walls,"

"Fine, whatever you say," Anna said unconvinced.

"Can we get off the topic of my dating life please?"

"Okay,"

"How about our family lives?" Anna suggested thinking it might be a safe topic.

"Okay you go first," Kyle suggested.

"Fine I'll go first," Anna said checking her cell phone it was still dead.

"You already know I have an older brother, I have an older sister she's the oldest out of the three of us,"

"Now it's your turn," Anna prodded.

"Hey when did we start taking turns giving out info about our family lives?"

"Take it or leave it, or we could go back to the that's for me to know and you to never find out method," Anna challenged.

"Fine, I moved here from Salem,"

"And…" Anna let her sentence trail.

"I told you something it's your turn!"

"Okay, my parents are Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio-Drake; they're both doctors at General Hospital,"

"Your turn," Anna said.

"My mom's an opera singer and my dad works for his grandfather Victor Karakis," Kyle fessed up.

"Your turn,"

"This my grandparents are Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane," Anna said realizing how close they were getting to her telling him things that he could throw back at her later.

"Your turn,"

"My parents are Brady Black and Chloe Lane," Kyle said realizing how close they were getting to revealing emotional things they could throw back at each other later.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, almost ten o'clock," Anna answered.

"I think getting your homework done is pretty much…Not gonna happen,"

"Yeah I know," Anna sighed.

"My parents are going to kill me when I get home but, at least I didn't have to listen to the bantering foursome,"

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked thoroughly interested.

"My parents and my grandparents in the same house, my parents banter all the time and they get it from my grandparents, I'm the one that has to listen to it,"

"Poor baby," Kyle teased.

Anna swatted him on the arm playfully.

"You tired yet?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, you cold?" Kyle said noticing Anna slightly shivering.

"Kind of,"

"We don't have any blankets though,"

"Here you can scoot closer to me if you want," Kyle offered.

Anna was hesitant but scooted closer. Anna felt comfortable as Kyle had his one arm wrapped around her to keep her warm but, It kind of scared her because the only other boy she'd felt that way with was Hunter. After a while she rested her head on Kyle's shoulder and soon fell asleep.

Kyle felt Anna's head resting on his shoulder. He watched as Anna slept with her head on his shoulder. He felt a unusual comfort that he hadn't felt with a girl before and it scared him.

Chapter 8

Carissa and Nathan were parked outside the Pizza Shack waiting out the thunderstorm in the car. They had been stuck in the car for almost an hour. They had continued talking about their family and annoying siblings.

"So that was your sister that waited on us at Kelly's?" Carissa asked.

"Yeah,"

"I don't know your sister that well but…I think they like each other." Carissa observed.

"I know that's what I was talking to her about when you left, everyone but her seems to notice that something's going on between them." Nathan rolled his eyes.

Carissa laughed slightly.

They both leaned forward and only a few inches were between them when Nathan's cell phone rang.

He let out a silent moan and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Have you talked to your sister," Patrick's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Anna, I saw her at Kelly's earlier her cell phone is probably dead try to call Callie," Nathan suggested.

"Okay, bye,"

Nathan and Carissa looked at each other and went back to what they were trying to do except this time their lips connected without interruption. Nathan ran his fingers through Carissa hair and she let out a light moan. They continued making out until the storm died down and they could drive back to the dorm.

When they were at the dorm they stood in front of Carissa dorm room door, they both tilt their heads and leaned into a kiss…

Chapter 9

Anna was walking to her fourth period health class. She sat in her seat and fought to stay awake. When she had gotten home, it had been almost eleven o'clock since she had a mountain of homework she hadn't gotten to bed until three in the morning. Anna glanced at Kyle sitting in his desk toward the back of the room. She was surprised because of how Kyle acted the night before; he had actually been sweet and hadn't been cocky. Before Anna had time to think about it, again class started.

Miss Carson the health teacher waited for the class to calm down. After everyone got silent, she continued.

"Since we're on the topic of parenting I'm going to assign you a partner and give you a baby doll that is cries just like a baby, I will also give you a key to stick in the dolls back that makes the baby stop crying,"

Anna sunk further down in her seat as Miss Carson started assigning partners, she hated when teachers assigned special assignments. She was brought out of her thoughts hearing her name and who she's be partnered with.

"Anna Scorpio-Drake and Kyle Brady." Miss Carson read off.

Anna moaned inwardly she'd have to be partnered with Kyle of all people.

She turned to look at Kyle sitting towards the back of the room. He met her eyes and gave her one of his famous smirks.

Anna half listened as Miss Carson proceeded to explain the assignment.

"You will have to take care of the baby for a week starting today, you will alternate who cares for the baby,"

"If you take care of it today your partner will take care of it tomorrow,"

Anna wanted to slide lower into her seat but if she did, she'd be on the floor so she refrained herself.

Miss Carson handed out the dolls to one of the partners in the pair right before the bell rang.

Kyle and Anna walked out of the class Kyle holding the doll.

"So…Who plans to take care of the doll first?" Anna asked bracing herself for an argument.

"How about you take care of it first?"

Anna rolled her eyes "What's so wrong with you taking care of it?" Anna asked.

Kyle looked at Anna as if she had three heads.

"Oh, I forgot your busy social life well, Kyle news flash I can't do this assignment by myself."

"Poor baby, so you're jealous because I have a busy dating life and I have a lot of girls paying attention to me," Kyle said confidently.

Anna shook her head "You need to get a dose of reality I'm not jealous of your dating life or who your dating because I can't stand you, oh by the way your taking care of the doll," Anna finished handing the doll over to Kyle.

Kyle smirked the more Anna tried to write him off the more he wanted to go out with her.

Chapter 10

Late that afternoon Nathan was in his dorm doing some schoolwork just waiting for Josh to walk in and ask him questions about his date with Carissa. The phone giving shrill ring interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello," Nathan answered.

"As my big brother it is your job to keep me sane!"

"Well, hello to you too,"

"Nathan!" Anna said her annoyance evident through the phone.

"Okay, okay what's the big crisis, is Grandpa Robert and Grandma Anna that bad?"

"Surprisingly they're not the problem, you know that guy Kyle that I was arguing with at Kelly's the night it stormed so bad?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, dad called me on my cell looking for you while I was stuck in the car with Carissa,"

"Sorry my battery went dead; I snuck in the house so I haven't gotten accused of anything yet,"

"Maybe he won't get mad at you for it," Nathan rationalized.

"Maybe, maybe not but back to what I called you about,"

"Okay why do I have to keep you sane because of Kyle?" Nathan asked suppressing a laugh.

"Well, you were in high school at one time did you have to do that marriage project thing in Miss Carson's health class?"

"Yeah I did,"

"She paired me with Kyle the one guy I can't stand!" Anna whined.

Nathan laughed because he knew Anna liked Kyle even though she would not admit it.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked in annoyance.

"Think of it this way, with this project maybe you and Kyle will realize what everyone else has known since you first met,"

"What would that be?" Anna said sarcastically but annoyance still in her voice.

"That you two have a thing for each other, you guys just won't admit it," Nathan said simply.

"Thanks for the help Nathan," Anna said sarcastically.

"Your welcome," Nathan replied his tone equally sarcastic.

"I got to go," Anna said hanging up.

Nathan turned to see Josh walk through the door.

"What happened to you last night!"

"More importantly what did you and Carissa do?" Josh prodded.

"To answer your first question we got stuck in the storm and had to park at the Pizza shack and wait it out in the car,"

"What happened on the date?" Josh questioned.

"We kissed," Nathan, said leaving out the fact that they had a make out session in the car during the storm.

"There was more to it and you know it,"

"You guys made out at some point didn't you?" Josh said knowingly.

"Give the guy a prize,"

"When did you make out with her?"

"None of your business," Nathan said not saying a word no matter how much Josh prodded him.

Chapter 11

Anna was sitting on the bed staring at her progress report she had printed off the school website, her Literature and Math teacher had both said she had a failing grade. She wouldn't be able to graduate if she didn't get those two grades up. She groaned on top of getting home so late she'd have to explain why she was failing two classes, Literature especially since she was so good at reading. Her thoughts were disrupted by hearing both Robin and Patrick walk through the door. Anna sighed and started down the stairs. Both Robin and Patrick were in the kitchen. Anna passed Robert and Anna going at it…Yet again, as she went into the kitchen.

"Where were you last night?" Patrick asked casually.

"Kelly's,"

"My car broke down and my cell phone wouldn't work," Anna explained.

"Okay, I believe you," Patrick said knowing what happened the last time something similar happened.

Anna sighed silently debating whether to tell them about her grades. She decided she better say something before they find out about it on their own.

"Um…I got my progress report off the PC high website and I think you should look at it." Anna said handing her mom the paper. Patrick stepped beside Robin to look at it.

"You got an F in Literature?"

"Readings your best subject how could you get a failing grade in that?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know they've been loading the work on thick since it's almost the end of senior year,"

"My teacher talked to me about it today she said if I fail one yet alone two of my classes I won't graduate." Anna said avoid the gazes of her parents sighing unnoticeably when Robert and Anna walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Robert asked Anna standing beside him.

"We're just discussing something about school with Anna," Robin said giving her mom the look that said they needed privacy.

"Come on Robert let's go they need some privacy," Anna said softly.

"But--" Robert protested.

"Come on Robert!" Anna said through gritted teeth.

Robin, Anna and Patrick continued after Anna pulled Robert away.

"You know that as long as we know you're trying your best we don't care about the grades as much, But I have to ask with everything that's happened to you this year--" Anna cut Robin off.

"Mom don't even ask me that!"

"Yes I've been trying, if anything I've been trying harder in school since what happened to Hunter." Anna protested.

"Okay that's all I wanted to know," Robin said.

"Maybe we'll talk to your special ed. Teacher about it," Patrick suggested.

"You can talk to her but, I want to try to handle it on my own first,"

"Okay,"

"Look I have to go to work so…" Anna trailed off.

"Go on," Robin said.

Kyle looked up when he saw Anna approaching the counter.

"You look like your in wonderful mood," He observed.

"Your observation was wrong then because I'm not in that great of a mood,"

"Dare I ask you why?"

"It's nothing," Anna said.

"Sure it's not so, you just act ticked off like this on a daily basis?" Kyle asked.

"No, I usually don't," Anna replied.

"Okay, then tell me why," Kyle prodded.

"Fine you want to know then okay, my dad asked me about why he couldn't get in touch with me while I was stuck here with you and I dodged getting grounded or in trouble for that one,"

"Then I get on the school website after a teacher says my grades are slipping to find out I have a failing grade in my worst subject and my best subject, that a good enough explanation?" Anna finished.

"Yeah I'd say that's a pretty good reason to be upset,"

"What are the subjects you have the bad grades in?" Kyle asked.

"Literature and Math," Anna said eyeing him suspiciously knowing he was up to something.

"What is the subject you are good in out of the two?"

"Literature,"

"So you're not that good at the math?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, Kyle what are you getting at?" Anna asked.

"I could maybe try to help you get your grade up if you would agree to it,"

"What's in it for you?" Anna asked.

"What makes you think their would be anything in it for me?" Kyle asked pretending to be offended.

"I know you that's why," Anna explained.

"Well…Now that you mention it…"

"What do you want Kyle?' Anna asked.

"If I'd help you get your grades up you'd have to go to senior prom with me as my date,"

Anna narrowed her eyes "That's blackmail and you know it!"

"Take it or leave it,"

Anna thought about it and weighed her options, not go to prom with Kyle and not get to graduate or go to prom with Kyle and maybe get my grades up.

"Fine, but the only and I mean the only way I'd go to prom with you is if I check my progress report and it's above failing, got it?"

"Got it," Kyle responded.

About that time the baby, they had to carry around for the marriage project started crying. Anna saw Kyle look at her with pleading eyes.

"Have fun!" She yelled over her shoulder. She laughed silently, if he could blackmail her into going to prom he should have to take care of the baby doll the day he was supposed to have it.

Callie walked to do her shift and noticed Kyle messing with the doll. She hid a smile because she figured Anna made him take care of it first.

"So Kyle got stuck taking care of the baby first?"

"Well we argued about it at first but I made him do it,"

"Who did you get paired up with?" Anna asked.

"Caden," Callie smiled.

"He took the doll first,"

"Willingly?" Anna asked.

"Yes, we had no argument actually he offered to take it first,"

Anna glanced back at Kyle and watched his sad attempt to shut the baby up.

"You like Caden, are you guys ever going to get together?"

"I don't know it doesn't seem right to me because--"

"Callie just because he was friends with Hunter doesn't mean you're not allowed to date him,"  
"But--" Callie started to protest.

"No, Callie you are going to date Caden if you want to, don't let what happened hold you back from what you want," Anna insisted.

"Okay, you know I could say the same thing to you about you and Kyle,"

"You and Nathan are bound and determined to drive me insane with this aren't you?" Anna asked rolling her eyes.

"Well, yes we will drive you insane if that's what it take for you to wake up and see what everyone else sees." Callie said knowingly.

"That would be what exactly?"

"That you two are attracted to each other,"

"Oh Puh-leeze he's so annoying!"

"Sure, whatever you say," Callie said knowing that under the sarcastic remarks and banter Anna and Kyle had feelings for each other but, that also meant Kyle had the power to hurt Anna.

Later that night Anna was waiting for her mom to come, pick her up since her car was still getting fixed.

"Since your mom or whoever is going to pick you can you come help me shut this doll up please?"

"Fine but pay attention, I don't see what's so hard about sticking a key it a dolls back," Anna said taking the doll from Kyle.

She stuck the key in the dolls back and within five minutes, the baby's crying stopped.

Anna smirked as she watched Kyle's jaw drop to the floor.

"How did you do that?"

"Don't act so surprised Kyle I may not have younger siblings but, believe it or not I was four years old once and played with baby dolls,"

Before Kyle could respond Anna, cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's me, sorry I haven't picked you up your dad and I got called in for something with a patient and lost track of time," Robin explained

"Oh, that's okay,"

"I'm still at the hospital with your dad but we can still come pick you up,"

"No that's fine I'll just get a ride from work okay?"

"Are you sure--"

"Yes, mom I'm sure don't worry about," Anna said glancing back at Kyle but looked away when their eyes met.

"Bye mom," Anna said hanging up the phone.

"Problem?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah kind of my mom and dad are stuck at the hospital and my car is still getting fixed,"

"So I guess that means you need a ride?"

"Yeah, is that an offer?" Anna said flirtatiously.

"Yeah, it definitely sounds like an offer to me," Kyle said flirting back.

"Okay let's go,"

As they were walking out the door, Anna thought, "Did I just flirt with Kyle?"

In the car, they were silent for a few minutes.

"So when do you want me to start helping you get your grades up?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know but, the sooner I get my grades up the less of a chance my parents won't ground me and I'll get to graduate high school so, I'd say we need to start pretty soon,"

"How about tomorrow like half hour or maybe an hour before we have our shifts at Kelly's?"

"We still have the car issue, my mom dropped me off at work but, Callie usually picks me up," Anna pointed out.

"Well I could pick you up," Kyle offered.

"Um…Okay, I need to do a lot of studying so probably an hour before work," Anna said.

"Okay,"

"By this time they were halfway pulled into the driveway. Anna wrote down her address and did something she never thought she'd do.

"Do you get how to keep the doll quiet or do you want me to show you again?"

Kyle took advantage of this and said, "Sure, does this mean you're inviting me in?"

Anna rolled her eyes "Yes it means you can come in my house but don't get any ideas!" Anna warned.

"Okay I won't!" Kyle said raising his one hand because the other arm was holding the doll.

Anna laughed.

When they walked into the house, Patrick and Robin looked up from where they were making out on the couch.

Anna covered her eyes in horror.

"I thought you guys were still at GH!"

"We just got back ten minutes ago, I knew you were getting a ride but I thought you were coming in alone," Patrick said.

"No, we have to work on our project for health class."

"Kyle, my parents, mom, dad this is Kyle," Anna said.

Robin and Patrick smiled and waved shyly, Kyle did the same.

As Anna and Kyle headed to the kitchen, Anna said, "I'm sorry about my parents,"

"It's fine I've caught my parents like that sometimes,"

"Yeah, me Nathan and Megan have gotten used to it kind of,"

Kyle just smiled.

About that time, the doll started wailing.

"Now hold it like you would a real baby and insert the key in the baby's back until it stops crying." Anna instructed.

Kyle did as Anna instructed and the baby stopped within twenty minutes.

What they didn't realize was Patrick and Robin watching.

"You think you got it now?" Anna said feeling Kyle's knee brush lightly against her. They locked gazes for a second but quickly looked away.

"Yeah I got it so, I'll see you tomorrow?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah sure," Anna answered quickly as they approached the front door.

Kyle looked at her for a second then went out the door.

Robin and Patrick looked at each other with knowing looks, they didn't know the whole story but it seemed oddly familiar.

Chapter 12

Carissa walked into her dorm room to find Cassie sitting at the second desk positioned in the corner of the room pretending to study a textbook.

"So how'd the date go?" Cassie asked curiously looking up from the book.

"We went to Kelly's and talked then we had to park in the Pizza Shack parking lot,"

"Anything else I want details!" Cassie prodded.

"Well since we were stuck in the car we talked and--"

"Is that all you guys did, don't get me wrong talking and getting to know each other is great but--" Cassie was cut off by Carissa.

"That's not all we did he kissed me and it kind of turned into a mini make out session," Carissa explained.

"A mini make out session?"

"Yeah, that was after his dad called his cell phone," Carissa rolled her eyes slightly.

"Oh that stinks,"

"Yeah it wasn't a big deal,"

About that time, the phone rang.

"Hello," Cassie answered.

"It's me I'm in Port Charles," the voice answered through the receiver.

"What do you want Ryan?" Cassie asked looking in Carissa's direction.

"You know what I want, I want to talk to Carissa," Ryan said impatiently.

Cassie laid the phone down and turned toward Carissa.

"He wants to talk to you,"

Carissa hesitated but took the phone.

"What do you want?"

"You know very well what I want, you need to see her daughter," Ryan replied.

Carissa sighed.

"What's the sudden change you weren't going to let me anywhere near our daughter,"

"You know why I did that you weren't5 responsible enough to care for a baby," Ryan pointed out.

"Neither were you Ryan but, I don't see how you could hold that against me I was only fifteen years old!"

"Exactly Carissa, we were both too young,"

"Look if you want to see our daughter you can get in touch with me by calling my cell,"

"Fine but, I have one question why did you wait until now to even think about letting me be in contact with our daughter?" Carissa asked.

"I thought you could handle it better now," Ryan said before hanging up.

"You know you're going to have to tell Nathan about your past now," Cassie said.

"I know I just have to find the right time to do it," Carissa said racking her brain on who exactly to tell Nathan.

Chapter 13

On Wednesday afternoon, Anna was packing up while the doll rested in her locker, Kyle had given it to her earlier that morning. As she shoved the last textbook in her bag, Kyle came up next to her. She slung her book bag over one shoulder, grabbed the doll, and turned to face Kyle.

"So, how has your first day of taking care of the doll been?" Kyle asked.

"Fine but, I'm sure I'll change my mind when it starts crying at two in the morning,"

"What makes you think you'll change your mind?" Kyle asked teasingly.

"Ah, nothing except the one, the fact you look like you could fall over and two, the fact I need my beauty sleep!"

"You're right that doll did keep me up late and I'm sure if a bed was near by I'd fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow."

"As for your beauty sleep, in my opinion I think you'd still look beautiful without it for a few days," Kyle complemented.

Anna smiled shyly.

"You don't know how to take complements well do you?" Kyle asked noticing Anna's discomfort.

"I know how to take a complement thank you; I was just surprised hearing a complement like that coming from you of all people,"

Kyle smiled and said, "Well I have my moments,"

Before anything else could be said, the afternoon announcements came on.

Anna adjusted the strap on her bag and said, "Well you should try to have more of those moments,"

"Does this mean you'd willingly go out with me?" Kyle asked as he leaned up against the locker.

Anna smiled and said, "If you can help me get my grades up I'll go to prom with you without hesitation,"

"I'm going to hold you to that you know," Kyle smirked.

"Oh I'm sure you will,"

"So you're going to pick me up at four o'clock?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, where do you want to study?" Kyle asked.

"Definitely not my house or Kelly's,"

"Why not your house was very entertaining," Kyle, teased.

Anna shot him a look.

"Ha ha very funny,"

Kyle laughed and said "How about my house?"

"Uh sure,"

"Okay, I'll see you later," Kyle said.

"Okay, bye," Anna replied as she started to walk down the hall.

Later that afternoon Anna was waiting for Kyle to pick her up.

"So, we've only met Kyle once you want to tell us what's going on between you two?" Patrick asked Robert standing behind him.

"Yeah I'd really like to know that myself," Robert chimed in.

Anna sighed and said, "Nothing's going on between me and Kyle; he's an arrogant jerk,"

"Okay, if he's such an arrogant jerk why are you doing that project for health class and having him help you get your grades up?" Patrick asked holding back a knowing smile.

Anna laughed and said "One, I got paired up with Kyle unwillingly and two, I need to get my grades up and I'm desperate,"

Robert eyed Anna suspiciously.

"There's more to the story, start talking,"

Anna looked at Robert and then her eyes drifted toward Patrick.

Patrick noticed the look Anna was giving him it was the "Daddy help me" look, a look Anna hadn't given him since she was four.

Before Patrick could respond, a voice came from the hallway.

"Would you stop questioning her like you're on assignment to investigate her?"

Patrick had to hold back a laugh at the way Robert cringed when he heard Anna's voice. That was until he heard Robin's voice sail into the living room from the hallway Anna entered from.

"Would you two stop grilling her?"

Patrick smiled at tried to be as charming as possible.

"Robin, sweetheart we weren't grilling her we were simply asking about the guy Anna's involved with,"

Anna looked at her mom and then glared fire darts in her dad's direction.

"Oh really who is this boy you're involved with?" Anna asked curiously, as she gave Robert a sideways glance.

Anna looked at Robin, stood in front of the foursome, and yelled at the top of her lungs to get it through their thick skulls.

"Okay, read my flapping lips, his name is Kyle and I'm not involved with him in any other way than the school project we got paired up for, oh and he's helping me get my grades up so I can graduate!" Anna finished.

Robin and Patrick looked at each other and then Robert and Anna did the same.

"That sounds familiar," Anna mumbled as she turned away from Robert. Patrick and Robin's eyes widened as they looked at each other because that was what they had just been thinking. Anna narrowed her eyes and looked in Anna and Roberts direction.

"What do you mean that sounds familiar?"

"Luv, I was trying to say I've heard familiar stories where people get thrown together and--"

"I swear if you say they start to have feelings for each other…" Anna let her sentence trail.

Robert rolled his eyes and said, "What your grandmother was trying to say was what we've all thought since that first night Kyle came over."

Before anything else could be said the sound of a car horn could be heard from outside.

"Look I've gotta go," Anna said as she walked out the door.

Anna, Robert, Patrick and Robin looked at each other and in unison declared, "She's a goner,"

When Anna stepped outside, she saw Kyle's car in the driveway. Kyle reached over and opened the passenger door and Anna got in with a plop.

"Well, hello to you too, what's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Anna asked defensively.

"Well the fact you plopped into my car and you're pouting might be a giveaway,"

Anna sighed an said "It's nothing my grandparents and parents went all super spy on me,"

"Super spy?" Kyle asked giving a questionable look.

"Long story,"

"Well start explaining, you've got me on the edge of my seat,"

"My grandpa Robert and grandma Anna were spies, and my parents told me a boat explosion happened and my grandpa Robert supposedly died but, he only played dead for fifteen years," Anna finished suppressing laughter at Kyle's expression.

"Did I hear you right, your grandpa Robert played dead for fifteen years?"

"Yeah you heard me right but, there's another thing," Anna said.

"Don't stop now go on,"

"Well, he came back right in the midst of a virus outbreak when my mom when my mom was about ready to give birth to my older sister,"

"A virus outbreak, your mom was about to give birth to your older sister in the midst of it, I thought Salem was bad," Kyle said.

"Okay now it's my turn to ask the questions, why was Salem so bad?"

"Well if you consider having a town stalker bad--"

"What wait a minute, you had a town stalker?" Anna asked.

Kyle rolled his eyes and said, "Will you let me finish?"

"Sorry go on,"

"Like I was saying yes, we thought we had a town stalker but, Tony Dimera Stefano Dimera's son made it look like different people in our town were dead but, they were only held captive on an island." Kyle finished.

"Wow," was all Anna could manage to get out of her mouth.

"Yeah," Kyle said as he stepped out of the driver's side once they were parked in the driveway.

When they stepped inside Anna glanced into the living room and saw who she thought to be Kyle's parent's. As soon as Anna looked away Kyle said, "Those are my parents," With that, Kyle headed into the living room and Anna followed.

"Mom, dad this is Anna Scorpio-Drake," Kyle said introducing Anna to his parents.

Kyle's parents smiled warmly and his dad spoke first.

"Hi, I'm Brady Black, Kyle's dad,"

"Hi," Anna said smiling.

"I'm Chloe Lane Black, Kyle's mom," Chloe said smiling.

Anna just returned the smile.

"We've heard a lot of good thing about you from Kyle," Brady commented.

"Really?" Anna asked glancing over at Kyle long enough to see the deer caught in headlights expression written all over his face.

"Yeah he's told us a lot-- about the project." Brady said changing his wording when he felt Chloe jab him lightly in the stomach.

"Um…We better go study," Kyle said resisting the urge to melt into the floor.

"Go ahead," Chloe and Brady, said looking at each other.

After they got down into the basement and the door to the stairway was closed Anna turned around to face Kyle.

Anna didn't say anything for a minute she just smiled as sweetly as she could.

Kyle studied Anna's features for a minute she was smiling but Kyle knew Anna well enough to know when she was mad.

Finally, she spoke up and said, "What was that upstairs, what have you told your parents about me?"

"I told them about the project and helping you get your grades up," Kyle said.

Anna raised her eyebrows "That must not have been all you said because you looked like you wanted to melt into the floor when your dad said you'd talked about me,"

"I might have mentioned we'd both been getting closer but, that's all," Kyle admitted.

"Closer how exactly?"

"Closer as in you don't totally hate my guts anymore," Kyle clarified.

"I never hated your guts," Anna mumbled not even realizing she'd said it out loud.

"If you never hated my guts like you led me to believe does this mean you like me?"

"I have a question for you first, I know you chased after me like crazy since that day at Kelly's you've even blackmailed me into going to senior prom with you but, I have to ask do you like me in that way?" Anna asked.

"I can't answer that," Kyle said.

Anna narrowed her eyes and said, "You're scared and we both know it,"

"Fine let's start studying but, is you decide to answer my question I'm ready to listen," Anna said challengingly.

What Anna and Kyle hadn't noticed was the door to the basement stairs was slightly ajar with Chloe and Brady listening at the top of the stairs.

They looked at each other and silently declared "They like each other,"

They thought of how they started out, they didn't start out on the best footing either.

Later that evening down in the basement Anna and Kyle were still studying. Neither of them had brought up what had happened when Anna had first gotten there, they stuck to talking about the school assignment.

Even though they would glance in each other's direction when the other wasn't looking.

"What the heck was your Lit teacher thinking when she gave you an F?" Kyle asked breaking the silence that hung between them.

"I don't know, I haven't known since seventh grade when all the teacher's started to think I wasn't trying hard enough," Anna admitted trying to make it seem like it didn't bother her.

Kyle didn't say anything for a minute, he knew Anna tried to make it seem like it didn't bother her but, he could hear the hurt in her voice. He hated seeing her like that and started to wonder if he was scared to admit he liked her in that way but, he quickly pushed the thought away.

He hesitated a second before resting his hand on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

Anna hesitated debating whether to explain more or just stop at that one comment.

"You can tell me," Kyle whispered.

Anna sighed and decided to go on and explain more even though she wasn't sure why.

"When I was in elementary school the teachers always made me try but, made sure I got help if I needed it, but in junior high that didn't happen by the end of the first year of junior high I had gotten so frustrated I went from having a strong dislike of school to hating it,"

"They shouldn't have done that, I haven't know you long but, I know when someone gets on your nerves or does you wrong they know about it…Or at least that's what you do with me but, you can't please everyone no matter how hard you try to," Kyle said knowing he'd learned that the hard way. Anna smiled "You actually give good advice you know that?"

Kyle cupped his hand over his ear "Was than an actual complement?"

Anna smacked Kyle's arm playfully.

"Yes that was a complement and that you for listening to my little rant,"

Kyle and Anna looked at each other, the gap of space that had been between them had been filled, they hesitated and slowly leaned forward and their lips were inches apart…

Chapter 14

Carissa and Nathan were sitting at a table at Kelly's. Carissa had been trying to figure out how to tell Nathan she had a daughter or if she should tell him at all.

"Hey what's wrong," Nathan asked seeing something was wrong.

"I'm fine," Carissa lied.

Nathan looked at her questionably.

"I promise I'm fine," Carissa said hoping she sounded convincing.

Nathan sighed and dropped the subject.

Nathan and Carissa had talked about various topics. As they got up to leave, Carissa saw Ryan outside…

Chapter 15

Their lips were inches apart when Anna moved back and said "I can't do this,"

"You can't do what, kiss me?" Kyle asked slightly annoyed.

Anna Rolled her eyes and said "now that's a dumb question,"

"So you just don't want to kiss me,"

Anna rolled her eyes and said "Kyle you're acting like a five year old,"

Kyle just rolled his eyes and said "I'm not the one acting like I'm five,"

Anna narrowed her eyes and said "Shut up," with that she turned towards the stairs and mumbled "We should go,"

Kyle hesitated but followed.

That same day Robin and Patrick were working at GH and Patrick

.


End file.
